Blue Tomorrow
by kyunniee11
Summary: Sungmin merupakan kekasih Kyuhyun. Tapi bagaimana jika Sungmin harus menikah dengan adik dari kekasihnya sendiri? / Maafkan aku Kyu... / Sebenarnya tujuan kalian dulu mengadopsiku memang untuk dijadikan sebagai anak kalian atau dijadikan sebagai pekerja kalian / KYUMIN / HANCHUL / KANGTEUK / GS / cnblue Jonghyun / Sad / Hurt / RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**BLUE TOMORROW**

Story by **Cho Kyunniee**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MAIN CAST:** KyuMin

 **OTHER CAST:** HanChul, KangTeuk, Victoria Song, CNBLUE Jonghyun

 **GENRE:** Romance, Sad, Family hurt

 **RATING:** T (bisa ajah berubah jadi M sesuai keinginan author #evillaugh)

.

.

 **NOTE:** Annyeong yeorobun.. Ketemu lagi sama sayah author yang gak jelas asal usulnya. Maaf yaa FF Eomma... Please Look at Me! Belum bisa saya lanjut. Gak tau kenapa koq rasa aku kurang dapet banget feelnya buat FF itu. Jadi untuk sekarang mungkin aku bakal fokus dulu buat FF ini. Tapi tenang ajahh ntu FF bakalan tetep sayah lanjut koq.

Maaf kalo ceritanya garing melebehi kacang garing. Ini FF romance pertama saya jadi mungkin bakalan kaku banget. Terus jg pairingnya KyuMin. Karena memang sebenernya sayah ini seorang KyuMin shipper. Kalo gak suka langsung pencet BACK. Okay sekian cuap2 gak jelas dari sayah. **WARNING DON'T COPAS OR PLAGIAT! Typo mewabah dimana-mana!**

.

.

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

Mobil dengan merek Audi R8 berwarna hitam itu terlihat berhenti di depan pelataran sebuah rumah mewah bergaya klasik. Seorang pria paruh baya keluar dari mobil itu setelah sang supir membukakan pintu untuknya. Pria itu terlihat seperti sedang menahan amarahnya. Bahkan istrinya pun yang datang untuk menyambutnya ia abaikan begitu saja. Langkahnya terus ia bawa menuju sebuah kamar yang berada di lantai dua.

BRAKK..

Jika saja pintu bisa berteriak mungkin saat ini ia benar-benar akan berteriak dengan kencang setelah tadi dibuka dengan kasar atau mungkin lebih tepatnya lagi seperti di dobrak begitu saja. Seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi tengah membaringkan tubuhnya itu sontak terbangun karena terkejut. Ia beranjak dari kasur king sizenya dan segera menghampiri pria paruh baya yang merupakan ayahnya. Ayahnya saat ini masih berdiri di depan pintu setelah tadi membuka pintu tak bersalah itu secara paksa.

"Appa.."

Brakhh... Tuan Cho, pria paruh baya itu melemparkan beberapa kertas dokumen ke wajah pemuda di depannya itu. Kyuhyun, pemuda itu hanya diam karena terkejut dengan hal yang baru saja dilakukan oleh sang appa. Tangannya terkepal dan matanya menatap sang appa tajam. "Kenapa hari ini kau tidak datang mengahadiri pertemuan penting ini haahh?" tanya Tuan Cho murka. Sedangkan sang eomma yang saat ini berdiri tidak jauh dibelakang appanya hanya bisa menatap putranya dengan iba. "Harusnya jika kau memang tidak bisa datang, kau memberikan kabar atau mengirimkan perwakilan untuk menggantikanmu" tuan Cho kembali bersuara. "Karena ulahmu ini aku harus mengalami kerugian yang tidak sedikit"

"Memangnya berapa besar kerugian yang kau alami?" Satu pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun itu membuat tuan Cho melotot marah.

"mwo? Kau pikir kau bisa menggantikan kerugian itu hah?" jawab tuan Cho seperti mengejek.

"Bukankah tadi appa bilang karena ulahku perusahaan mengalami kerugian yang besar. Jadi berapa besar uang yang hilang karena ketidakhadiranku itu sampai-sampai kau melemparkan dokumen-dokumen itu ke wajah ku" tuan Cho terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Ini bukan hanya masalah kerugian yang dialami oleh perusahan Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi ini masalah tanggung jawabmu sebagai pemimpin di perusahaan" jawab tuan Cho yang sudah mulai melembutkan suaranya.

"Appa tidak bertanya terlebih dahulu kenapa aku tidak datang ke pertemuan itu. Bahkan appa tidak memberikan aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan apa alasanku tidak datang ke pertemuan itu. Yang appa tahu hanya aku tidak bertanggung jawab dan menyebabkan perusahaan mengalami kerugian" Nyonya Cho mendekati Kyuhyun dan meremas tangannya berusaha menenangkan putranya yang terlihat sedang menahan emosinya.

"Sebenarnya tujuan kalian dulu mengadopsiku memang untuk dijadikan sebagai anak kalian atau dijadikan sebagai pekerja kalian" tatapan mata tuan Cho yang tadinya tajam berubah menjadi redup seketika, setelah mendengar untaian kalimat yang keluar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun saat ini sedang berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan ibunya yang juga terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Bahkan wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang sudah mencapai 48 tahun itupun tak kuasa menahan airmatanya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Setelah genggaman tangan eommanya terlepas Kyuhyun bergegas meninggalkan kedua pasangan itu.

"kenapa kau melakukan itu pada uri Kyuhyun hahh" Ucap nyonya Cho marah. "Seharusnya tadi kau bertanya alasannya dulu agar kau tidak salah paham seperti ini. Putramu itu sedang sakit. Bahkan tadi pagi dia hampir saja pingsan. Harusnya kau tidak bersikap kasar seperti itu kepadanya" setelah mengucapkan semua itu nyonya Cho berlari menuruni tangga guna menyusul Kyuhyun. Tapi ia sudah terlambat sepersekian detik. Saat dirinya sampai di depan rumah, mobil Kyuhyun pun sudah melaju dengan sangat kencangnya menuju ke luar halaman. Dan saat ini nyonya Cho hanya bisa berharap agar tidak terjadi apa-apa pada putranya itu.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK~~**

Pasangan suami istri terlihat menuruni sebuah mobil mewah yang diparkir dihalaman panti asuhan. Anak-anak penghuni panti langsung menghentikan kegiatan bermain mereka saat melihat pasangan suami istri itu. Semua mata menatap kepada mereka. Kepala panti menyambut kedatangan pria dan wanita itu. Mereka masuk keruangan kepala panti. Sekitar 30 menit berbincang akhirnya pasangan suami istri itu berdiri didepan jendela sembari mengamati anak mana yang hedak mereka adopsi.

"Yeobo, lihatlah anak itu" Tunjuk sang wanita. Suaminya mengikuti arah jari istrinya. "Dia terlihat lucu" kepala panti juga ikut melihat anak yang di maksud. Disana terlihat seorang bocah kecil yang sedang bermain seorang diri. Anak itu terlihat asyik sendiri dengan boneka lobaknya.

"Oh anak itu. Ia disini sudah hampir tiga tahun. Orang tuanya membuangnya. Dari penyelidikan polisi dia anak diluar pernikahan. Sampai saat ini polisi tak menemukan siapa orang tuanya. Kami memberinya nama Kyuhyun" jelas ibu kepala panti.

"Bisa kau panggilkan anak itu kemari" tuan Cho Hangeng bertanya dengan sopan.

"Tentu Tuan Cho. Tunggu sebentar saya akan minta orang memanggilnya" Jawab wanita paruh baya itu. "Dia anak yang pendiam namun pintar. Disekolah selalu menjadi juara kelas" Imbuh wanita kepala panti itu.

"Yeobo, sepertinya dia cocok menjadi anak kita" ujar nyonya Cho Heechul kepada suaminya.

"Kita lihat dulu baru nanti kita putuskan"

Tak lama Kyuhyun muncul bersama seorang wanita "Nyonya kepala, Kyuhyun sudah datang" ucap salah satu pengurus dipanti itu. "Gomawo. Sekarang tolong tinggalkan kami" suruh wanita itu sopan. Sebelum pergi tak lupa wanita yang membawa Kyuhyun tadi membungkuk.

"Kyuhyun, sini nak.." Kyuhyun menurut kemudian duduk disamping kepala panti. Sejak tadi mata Tuan dan Nyonya Cho tak pernah lepas dari wajah Kyuhyun.

"Beri hormat pada Tuan dan Nyonya Cho" Kyuhyun tak banyak bicara ia hanya menurut.

"Annyeong haseyeo.." Sapa Kyuhyun sopan sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. Setelah menyapa kedua orang dewasa didepannya Kyuhyun Kembali mendudukan tubuhnya ditempat semula.

"Siapa namamu sayang?" melihat dari cara menatap Nyonya Cho sangat tertarik pada anak itu.

"Kyuhyun imnida" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Yeobo, aku ingin Kyuhyun menjadi anak kita" pinta Nyonya Cho sambil memandang ke arah tuan Cho.

"Baiklah kita akan mengambilnya untuk kita jadikan anak" Jawab tuan Cho.

"Terima kasih yeobo" Sahut Nyonya Cho karena keinginannya dikabulkan oleh tuan Cho.

"Cahh Kyuhyun. Mulai detik ini kau adalah putra keluarga Cho!" Tuan Cho berlutut di depan Kyuhyun untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan bocah itu. "Kau akan menyandang marga Cho. Kau akan dibesarkan dan dididik sama seperti keturunan keluarga Cho. Kau putraku, penerusku dan pewarisku" ungkap Tuan Cho penuh ketegasan sambil memeluk Kyuhyun kecil yang hanya bisa terdiam.

 **FLASHBACK END~~**

.

.

"Yeobseo"

"Minnie-ya bisakah kita bertemu malam ini?"

"Kyu kenapa dengan suaramu itu?"

"Minnie..."

"Baiklah kita bertemu di Apartementmu"

.

.

Gadis itu sangat cemas sekali, beberapa kali ia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran buruk yang berkecamuk. Entah mengapa ia merasa kalau Kyuhyun, namja yang sangat ia cintai itu sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang baik atau mungkin memang dalam keadaan yang buruk. Saat taksi yang ditumpanginya berhenti didepan Apartement elit di kawasan Gangnam, gadis itu segera berlari masuk. Bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan sapaan ramah security yang sedang bertugas malam ini.

Saat tiba didepan lift gadis itu langsung menekan angaka 13. Matanya tak sabaran melihat angka yang ada diatas pintu lift. Saat sudah sampai di lantai 13, dia segera berlari keluar dan bergegas menuju unit Kyuhyun. Tangannya dengan lihai memasukan kode apartement Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat ia hafal. Bagaimana tidak hafal jika kode itu adalah tanggal lahirmu sendiri. Saat pintu terbuka hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah kekasihnya yang sedang duduk di atas sofa sambil memegang segelas wine ditangan kanannya. Gadis itu segera masuk menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah" panggilnya lembut. Gadis itu segera mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya saat panggilan lembut itu menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Minnie.." suara pria itu, berbisik dan parau, benar-benar memperlihatkan kesedihannya. Dipeluknya Kyuhyun erat. Sangat erat. Pria itu pun sama eratnya membalas pelukan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam, seolah dia menemukan oksigennya kembali setelah tadi benar-benar hampir tidak bisa bernafas. Sungmin tahu saat ini Kyuhyun pasti sedang ada masalah. Dan Sungmin juga sudah bisa menebak jika masalah yang dialami oleh Kyuhyun pasti bersangkutan dengan appanya. Dulu Sungmin mengira kalau mungkin tuan Cho memang orang yang keras sehingga selalu berselisih tegang dengan Kyuhyun yang sama-sama kerasnya. Namun sekarang Sungmin mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun selalu dibedakan dan selalu berselisih tegang dengan tuan Cho. Itu dikarenakan Kyuhyun bukanlah anak kandungnya. Sungmin terus memeluk Kyuhyun. Sungmin juga merasakan sesak dengan semua kenyataan ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah tertidur sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.15 dini hari tapi mata Sungmin rasanya enggan sekali untuk terpejam. Kyuhyun tertidur setelah tadi meminum obat penurun demam yang diberikan oleh Sungmin. Tadi saat berpelukan suhu tubuh Kyuhyun terasa sangat panas. Kyuhyun sakit, itulah kesimpulan Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali mencelupkan kain kompres Kyuhyun dan memerasnya lalu menaruhnya kembali di dahi pria itu. Setelah itu Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur disampingnya. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan percakapannya dengan kedua orang tuanya kemarin malam.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK~~**

"Appa aku pokoknya menolak perjodohan ini. Bukankah Appa juga sudah tau kalau saat ini aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Kyuhyun" Sungmin mengeluarkan suaranya dengan sedikit menyentak marah. Bagaimana tidak marah jika Appanya mengatakan hal yang benar-benar membuatnya muak. Perjodohan? Apa-apaan ayahnya ini. Memangnya dijaman modern seperti sekarang ini masih berlaku yang namanya perjodohan? Dengan alasan karena keinginan mendiang kakeknya ia yang harus dikorbankan? Apakah ini adil baginya. Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihnya? Bahkan masih segar diingatan Sungmin bagaimana sang appa begitu meyukai Kyuhyun dan langsung menyetujui hubungannya dengan pria itu.

"Sungmin-ah appa mohon sekali ini saja padamu. Tolong turuti kemauan appa. Ini wasiat dari mendiang kakekmu Minnie. Appa mohon kau mau menerima perjodohan ini" tuan Lee Kangin ayah dari seorang Lee Sungmin yang sangat tegas itu sedang memohon kali ini.

"Tapi kenapa harus Cho Jonghyun?" tanya Sungmin lirih.

"Karena dia adalah anak dari tuan Cho. Kakekmu berwasiat agar kau menikah dengan anak dari keluarga Cho" Jawab Kangin.

"Bukankah Kyuhyun juga anak keluarga Cho. Kenapa tidak dengan Kyuhyun saja? Bahkan kami sudah menjalin hubungan. Kenapa harus dengan Jonghyun yang notabennya adalah adik dari Kyuhyun, namja yang ku cintai?" Sungmin sudah mengeluarkan airmatanya kali ini.

"Karena Cho Kyuhyun bukan anak kandung keluarga Cho"

 **FLASHBACK END~~**

.

.

Sungmin masih terus memikirkan percakapan mereka hari itu. Satu hal yang membuatnya terkejut adalah kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun bukanlah anak kandung di keluarga Cho. Pria itu pasti sangat sedih dengan semua kenyataan ini. Ditambah lagi dengan keputusan orang tuanya yang akan menjodohkannya dengan Cho Jonghyun. Adik dari kekasih tercintanya ini. Sungmin kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa harus seperti ini Kyu.." ucap Sungmin sangat lirih. Ia tidak mau membangunkan Kyuhyun yang sedang terlelap.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Sungmin tidak kuasa lagi menahan airmatanya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Kenapa perjodohan ini harus terjadi? Bukankah mereka para orang tua sudah mengetahui hubungan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa mereka tega melakukan ini kepadanya, terutama kepada Kyuhyun yang pasti belum tahu tentang hal ini.

"Maafkan aku Kyu.." ujarnya lirih. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri saat ini. Kenapa dia tidak bisa tegas menentang keinginan orang tuanya? Padahal saat ini dia memiliki cinta tulus dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang harus ia jaga.

.

.

 **TBC~~**

Gamsahamnida... ^^ Silahkan berikan kritik dan sarannya. Maaf kalau ceritanya garing... :)


	2. Chapter 2

**BLUE TOMORROW**

Story by **Cho Kyunniee**

.

.

 **MAIN CAST:** KyuMin

 **OTHER CAST:** HanChul, KangTeuk, Victoria Song, CNBLUE Jonghyun

 **GENRE:** Romance, Sad, Family hurt

 **RATING:** T (bisa ajah berubah jadi M sesuai keinginan author #evillaugh)

.

.

 **NOTE:** Annyeong.. Balik lagi ama FF BT chap 2. Di chap kemaren sempet minder ama nie FF karena reviewnya untuk nie FF bener2 sedikit gak seperti FF EPLAM. Tapi karena saya gak mau mengecewakan para readers yg udah review di chap kamren, makannya saya tetep melanjutkan FF ini. Karena seperti yang kita tau setelah Minnie menikah FF KyuMin jadi langka. Dan untuk para JOY yg kelaperan FF KyuMin silahkan menikmati sajian ini.. Hehe... Mudah2an gak pada komplikasi yee baca nie FF...

Kalo gak suka sama nie FF langsung pencet ajah BACK. **WARNING DON'T COPAS OR PLAGIAT! Typo mewabah dimana-mana!**

.

.

 **HAPPY READING**

.

.

"Maafkan aku Kyu.." ujarnya lirih. Dia membenci dirinya sendiri saat ini. Kenapa dia tidak bisa tegas menentang keinginan orang tuanya? Padahal saat ini dia memiliki cinta tulus dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang harus ia jaga.

.

.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun terlihat memasuki sebuah ruang rapat yang sudah dipenuhi oleh beberapa dewan direksi perusahaan yang menunggunya. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali ayahnya menelepon bahwa hari ini akan diadakan rapat penting dan mengharuskan Kyuhyun hadir didalamnya. Entah apa yang akan dibahas pada rapat kali ini. Yang pasti pagi ini Kyuhyun tetap menuruti perintah ayahnya meskipun sebenarnya kondisi tubuhnya sendiri masih lemah karena demam.

Kyuhyun masuk dan segera duduk di sebuah kursi yang telah disiapkan untuk dirinya. Di sana juga sudah terdapat tuan Cho selaku presdir yang sudah duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Tuan Cho menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Ia masih merasa bersalah pada pemuda itu atas kejadian salah paham kemarin. Kyuhyun sendiri terlihat tenang dan baik-baik saja. Pemuda itu terlihat seperti sudah meluapakan kejadian kemarin. Karena Kyuhyun sudah datang rapat pun segera dimulai.

"Terimakasih kepada semua dewan direksi yang telah hadir memenuhi undangan saya. Langsung saja, maksud saya mengumpulkan kalian semua disini untuk mengumumkan sesuatu. Saya memutuskan akan pensiun dalam waktu dekat ini. Jadi hari ini saya ingin memberitahukan siapa penerus yang akan mengantikanku sebagai presdir di JY Group"

Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut dengan penuturan ayahnya didepan sana. Kenapa ia tidak tahu jika rapat ini membahas tentang pergantian presdir. Ayahnya tidak pernah membicarakan tentang hal ini sebelumnya.

"Karena besok lusa Cho Jonghyun kembali ke Korea, maka jabatanku sebagai presdir akan jatuh ke tangan putraku Cho Jonghyun" ucap tuan Cho bangga namun juga penuh dengan ketegasan. Ia seperti melupakan sosok seseorang yang juga berada di ruang rapat itu.

Semua yang hadir di sana nampak begitu terkejut dengan keputusan tuan Cho. Pandangan mata mereka mengarah pada sosok itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Tuan Cho juga menatap kearah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sendu, ia merasa sangat bersalah begitu melihat ekspresi Pemuda itu. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu tenang dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak terbaca. Tapi kedua tangan pemuda itu terkepal begitu kuat dibawah meja sana. Semua dewan direksi yang hadir tampak begitu kecewa, bagaimanapun yang pantas menjadi presdir adalah pria yang saat ini berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Semenjak Kyuhyun bergabung dengan perusahaan sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, perusahaan ini mengalami kemjuan yang cukup pesat. Bahkan semua tender dengan perusahaan lawan selalu dimenangkan oleh pemuda itu. Bisa dikatakan jika pemuda itu memang sudah sangat pantas untuk menjadi seorang presdir. Namun apa daya jika tuan Cho sudah memberikan keputusannya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi kebesarannya. Wajah pria itu dingin dan tidak terbaca. Entah apa yang disembunyikan di balik wajah dingin itu. Marahkah? Sedihkah? Kecewakah? Entahlah ekspresi itu benar-benar tidak terbaca. Kyuhyun menatap ke arah jendela besar yang berada tepat di belakang kursi kebesarannya. Dasi yang terasa begitu mencekik lehernya ia tarik dengan kasar. Entah kenapa meskipun dasi itu sudah terlepas namun pemuda tampan itu masih saja merasa kesulitan bernapas. Bahkan dadanya juga terasa begitu sakit. Apakah penyakit pneumothoraksnya kambuh? Atau ini disebabkan oleh kejadian tadi?

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya agar rasa sakit dan sesak itu menghilang. Namun justru karena hal itu dadanya semakin terasa sakit saja. Pikirannya menerawang jauh mengingat perkataan tuan Cho saat ia masih berusia empat tahun.

 _"Cahh Kyuhyun. Mulai detik ini kau adalah putra keluarga Cho!" Tuan Cho berlutut di depan Kyuhyun untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan bocah itu. "Kau akan menyandang marga Cho. Kau akan dibesarkan dan dididik sama seperti keturunan keluarga Cho. Kau putraku, penerusku dan pewarisku"_

Ia masih mengingat betul perkataan itu. Bagaimana dengan tegasnya pria dewasa di hadapannya mengatakan bahwa dirinyalah yang akan menjadi pewarisnya. Menjadi penerus keluarga Cho. Namun semua itu berubah hanya dalam beberapa bulan saja. Setelah nyonya Cho dinyatakan hamil anak mereka, semuanya berubah. Bahkan Kyuhyun kecil yang baru saja merasakan kebahagian memiliki sebuah keluarga, harus kembali menelan pil pahit karena kebahagian itu harus kembali terenggut dengan hadirnya penerus asli di keluarga Cho.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Eommaaa Kyunniee pulang.." Teriakan cempreng itu membahana memenuhi rumah besar milik Cho Hangeng.

"Kyunniee jangan berisik nak, eomma sedang istirahat" Itu bukan suara eommanya. Yang menyahuti ucapannya itu bukanlah suara sang eomma.

"Appaaaa..." Tanpa menghiraukan peringatan dari tuan Cho, bocah kecil itu kembali berteriak kesenangan melihat ayahnya sedang berdiri didepan sana. Kyuhyun kecil segera berlari menghampiri pria dewasa itu dan memeluknya.

"Aigoo uri Kyuhyuniee benar-benar manja eoh" Ucap Hangeng sambil membalas pelukan bocah imut itu.

"Biarin. Habisnya Kyunnie merindukan appa"

"Aigoo appa juga rindu pada Kyunniee appa yang manja ini" Jawab tuan Cho sambil mencubit hidung mancung Kyuhyun kecil. Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan akibat perbuatan sang appa.

"Appa sakiiitt..." Ucapnya manja. "Oh iyaa.. Eomma mana?" lanjut bocah itu.

"Eomma ada dikamarnya. Ia sedang istirahat" ucap tuan Cho menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu Kyu akan ke kamar eomma. Kyu ingin menunjukkan pada eomma kalau Kyu memdapatkan nilai seratus saat pelajaran matematika tadi"

"Kyu jangan mengganggu eomma dulu yaa" cegah Hangeng "Sini appa ingin memberitahukan kabar gembira pada Kyunniee" lanjutnya. Kyuhyun kecil mengerutkan keningnya penasaran. Kabar gembira apakah yang akan Kyuhyun dengar dari appanya.

"Kyu sebentar lagi kau akan memiliki seorang dongsaeng" Ucap tuan Cho dengan suara yang terdengar begitu senang. Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Hangeng tadi. Entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa tidak senang mendengar kabar ini. Bocah itu merasa kalau semuanya akan berubah dengan kehadiran anggota baru itu.

.

.

Dan semua kekhawatiran Kyuhyun memang terbukti. Semuanya berubah. Sejak mengandung keadaan nyonya Cho begitu lemah. Ia sering keluar masuk rumah sakit karena kandungannya itu. Oleh karena itu semua perhatian sang appa tercurahkan semua kepada nyonya Cho dan anak dalam kandungannya. Bahkan Kyuhyun seakan terlupakan dikeluarga itu.

"Kyunniee pulaaanggg..." Seperti biasa bocah itu akan selalu berteriak saat sepulang sekolah. Ia selalu melakukan hal itu untuk mengingatkan dirinya jika saat ini ia memiliki keluarga yang akan selalu menyambutnya saat pulang sekolah. Hari ini suasana rumah begitu sepi. Bahkan tidak ada yang menyahuti teriakannya tadi. Kyuhyun berlari ke sana kemari guna mencari keberadaan sang eomma yang selama enam bulan ini selalu menyambutnya sepulang sekolah.

Nihil tidak ada siapapun disana. Tiba-tiba Jung ahjumma menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Tuan muda sudah pulang rupanya" Ucap Jung ahjumma.

"Ahjumma kemana eomma?" dengan menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Jung ahjumma, bocah itu justru balik bertanya pada wanita paruh baya di depannya itu.

"Eomma tuan muda sedang pergi" Jawab Jung ahjumma.

"Pergi? Kemana? Dan berapa lama?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan raut takut. Entah kenapa ketakutannya selalu muncul saat mendengar kata 'pergi' terucap. Kyuhyun hanya seorang bocah kecil berusia lima tahun yang takut ditinggalkan seorang diri.

"Tuan dan Nyonya pergi ke Jerman untuk perawatan nyonya. Mungkin tuan dan nyonya akan kembali lagi setelah bayi dalam kandungan nyonya lahir"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Semua kekhawatirnya memang terbukti. Eomma dan appanya berubah. Mereka pergi. Bahkan mereka tidak menunggu Kyuhyun pulang dari sekolahnya terlibih dahulu dan menjelaskan semuanya secara langsung. Kyuhyun kecewa dan ia juga takut jika ia akan di terlantarkan lagi seperti dulu. Atau mungkin lebih parahnya lagi adalah dikembalikan ke panti.

 **FLASHBACK END**

.

.

"Kenapa dulu aku tidak kembali saja ke panti" gumam Kyuhyun lirih setelah mengenang kejadian berpuluh tahun yang lalu. "Benar kata pepatah, darah lebih kental daripada air. Harusnya aku sadar diri. Harusnya aku sadar jika aku tetap akan tersingkirkan oleh kehadiran Jonghyun. Bagaimanapun anak angkat tidak akan pernah bisa melebihi anak kandung" lanjutnya dengan raut wajah yang ketara begitu sedih.

.

.

Sepulang dari kantor Kyuhyun memutuskan pergi ke sebuah toko perhiasan. Kyuhyun ingin membelikan sebuah cincin untuk Sungmin. Mengingat gadis itu, Kyuhyun merasa tenang, dan ia bisa sejenak melupakan masalah keluarganya. Kyuhyun melihat-lihat koleksi perhiasan di toko itu. Perhatiannya jatuh pada sebuah cincin cantik yang sederhana. Sungmin memang menyukai barang yang simple jadi Kyuhyun rasa Sungmin pasti akan menyukai cincin itu. Kyuhyun berencana ingin melamar gadisnya itu. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini perasaannya kalut. Ia takut gadia itu pergi darinya. Jadi sebelum semua kekhawatirannya itu benar-benar terjadi ia akan mengikat gadisnya itu agar semua pemikirannya itu tidak terjadi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan" Suara itu memecah pikiran Kyuhyun tentang Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cincin pada salah satu pegawai toko yang tadi menyapanya.

"Aku ingin melihat cincin itu" Jawab Kyuhyun to the point. Sang pegawai langsung mengambil cincin yang di tunjuk Kyuhyun dan langsung memberikannya pada pemuda itu. Kyuhyun terlihat mengamati cincin itu dengan seksama. Dalam pemikirannya Sungmin pasti senang menerima pemberiannya ini.

"Tolong bungkuskan"

.

.

Selama perjalan menuju rumah Sungmin, Kyuhyun terus memikirkan cara untuk melamar gadisnya itu. Dan karena terlalu fokus dengan pemikiran itu Kyuhyun sampai tidak sadar jika dirinya telah tiba dikediaman keluarga Lee. Saat ini Kyuhyun terlihat memasuki sebuah rumah yang tak kalah mewah dengan rumah miliknya. Oh atau mungkin lebih tepatnya rumah milik keluarga angkatnya. Pria itu terlihat begitu rapi masih mengenakan pakain kantornya. Wajahnya nampak berseri-seri. Ditanganya terdapat seikat bunga mawar putih. Bunga kesukaan Sungmin.

"Annyeong haseyo abeonim" Sapa Kyuhyun ramah ketika menemukan tuan Lee sedang duduk di ruang tengah.

"Kau datang Kyuhyun-ah" jawab tuan Lee yang dibalas anggukan sopan oleh Kyuhyun. "Tunggulah sebentar Sungmin akan turun sebentar lagi" lanjut pria paruh baya itu.

"Ne, abeonim" jawab Kyuhyun. Tak lama setelah itu sebuah suara mengintrupsi Kyuhyun dan tuan Lee.

"Kyu..." Sungmin terlihat menuruni tangga. Ia terlihat begitu cantik dengan mengenakan sebuah dress santai berwarna pink, warna kesukaan gadisnya itu.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dulu kalau mau datang" lanjut Sungmin setelah dirinya tiba di hadapn Kyuhyun.

"Sureprise?" Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Aigoo rasanya aku terlupakan" Sebuah suara mengintrupsi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. "Kalian lanjutkan saja mengobrolnya. Appa ke kamar dulu" Lanjut Kangin dan setelah itu ia bergegas pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Kyu kita bicara ditaman saja" ajak Sungmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Ini untukmu chagi" Kyuhyun menyerahkan seikat mawar putih yang tadi dibawanya.

"Gomawo" ucap Sungmin dengan senyum yang mengembang setelah menerima bunga pemberian Kyuhyun.

"Kyu bagaimana keadaanmu. Tadi pagi tubuhmu masih demam, apa sekarang sudah baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sungmin penuh kekhawatiran. Tangannya bergerak menuju kening Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang memgembang.

"Syukurlah suhu tubuhmu sudah normal" desah Sungmin lega. "Sebenarnya rapat apa yang diadakan tadi pagi sampai-sampai kau tidak boleh mangkir dari rapat itu?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun terdiam, raut wajah pemuda itu yang tadi berbinar-binar berubah seketika menjadi datar.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara yang dibuat setenang mungkin. Sungmin tahu pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan rapat tadi pagi. Semua itu terlihat dari sikap Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah saat membahas tentang rapat itu. Hening tiba-tiba menyelimuti mereka.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu" suara lirih Kyuhyun memecah keheningan yang tadi sempat tercipta.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran. Namun, bukannya menjawab pemuda itu justru berlutut dihadapan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru kehadapan Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin, jadilah istriku" Sungmin terkejut dengan lamaran tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun. Mata gadis itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Sungmin merasa terkejut dan juga terharu. Dibukanya kotak beludru itu dan terpampanglah sebuah cincin emas putih dengan sebuah berlian mungil ditenga-tengahnya. Tampak sederhana namun tetap terlihat elegant.

"Maaf karena tidak bisa melamarmu dengan cara yang romantis. Kau tau sendiri jika aku bukanlah pria yang romantis. Aku tau ini pasti sangat mengejutkan untukmu. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan semua perasaanku kepadamu. Aku hanya manusia biasa. Aku juga tidak begitu romantis. Cintaku juga biasa saja, karena itu aku memerlukanmu untuk menjadikan cinta ini menjadi luar biasa, Maukah kau menjadi istriku?" Sungmin begitu terharu mendengarnya. Gadis itu langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dan menangis dipundak prianya. Perasaannya saat ini benar-benar campur aduk. Disatu sisi ia begitu ingin menerima lamaran Kyuhyun dan menikah dengan pria itu. Tapi disisi lain juga ia memikirkan tentang rencana perjodohan itu. Sungmin bimbang. Sungmin bingung.

Lama Sungmin tidak menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia masih terus menumpahkan rasa haru dan sedihnya dipundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mau memaksakan Sungmin untuk langsung menjawab semuanya. Saat ini yang Kyuhyun lakukan adalah membalas pelukan Sungmin. Dan suasana kembali hening.

"Aku mau" tiba-tiba suara itu memecah keheningan.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun untuk memastikan kalau pendengarannya tidak salah dengar.

"Aku mau Kyu" Ucap Sungmin sekali lagi. Gadis itu sudah memutuskan bahwa ia akan mencoba memperjuangkan cintanya dengan Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, ia tidak begitu memikirkannya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun.

Kali Kyuhyun yang memeluk Sungmin begitu erat. Ia begitu gembira dengan semua ini. Setidaknya dari semua masalah yang terjadi dihidupnya terselip satu kebahagian untuknya.

"Gomawo" gumam Kyuhyun setelah itu ia menempelkan bibirnya di bibir tipis milik Sungmin. Mereka berciuman dengan penuh rasa cinta, kebahagiaan dan rasa haru. Namun tanpa mereka sadari di atas sana. Di sebuah balkon lantai dua yang menghadap langsung dengan taman terdapat seseorang yang menatap adegan itu dengan pandangan sendu.

"Mianhae"

 **TBC**

 **BALESAN REVIEW CHAP** **1**

 **cloudswan:** Gomawo udah RnR... :) Jangan bosen2 yaa buat nunggu kelanjutannya...

 **ovallea:** Masa sich sedih? Syukur dech kalo dapet feelnya.. Buat nasip KyuMin silahkan berdo'a ajahh moga2 kgk pisah.. Tapi saya kasian kalo KyuMin harus kawin lari kan nanti mereka capek... Hehe... Di tunggu ajah yaa kelanjutannya... Gomawo udah RnR... :)

 **angel sparkyu:** Ini udah lanjut yaa say... Gomawo RnR-nya... :)

 **WineKyuMin137:** Gomawo udah RnR.. :) Berdo'a ajahh yaa moga Jonghyun nolak perjodohan ini... Hehe... :D

 **minkyu27:** Syukur dech kalo feel sadnya ngena.. Jangan bosen buat nunggu kelanjutannya yaa... :)

Gomawo udah RnR... :)

 **PumpkinEvil137:** Ini udah lanjut yaa say... Ditunggu ajah kelanjutanya yaa apakah Ming bakal ama Kyu atau ama Jong..

Gomawo udah RnR... :)

Berdo'a ajahh semoga authornya rajin buat update dan kgk macet2... :D Fighting...

 **Park Heeni:** Tunggu ajahh yaa perjuangan cintanya KyuMin.. Hehe.. Semoga kgk bosen ama nie FF...

Gomawo udah RnR... :)

 **lydiasimatupang2301:** Ini udh dilanjut yaa say.. Gomawo RnR-nya... :)

 **orange girls:** Jangan kawin lari ntar KyuMin-nya kecapean.. Hehe...

Berdo'a ajahh semoga nasip KyuMin kgk menyedihkan ya, dan JongHyun nolak perjodohan ntu... Gomawo RnR-nya... :)

 **dewi:** Kenapa dg Kyuhyun? Tanyakan saja pd rumput yg bergoyang.. Hehe.. #EvilLaugh

Ini udah dilanjutin yaa... Jangan pernah bosen buqt ngikutin nie FF.. Gomawo atas RnR-nya... :)

 **Cho MeiHwa:** Aq emang sengaja untuk di awal chap ini alur agak dicepetin. Karena nanti ke sananya bakal ada banyak konflik. Jadi mudah2an kgk bosen yaa ama nie FF.. Gomawo buat RnRnya... :)

Mudah2an di chap ini kagak bingung lagi masala pov-nya yaa...

 **SecretVin137:** Buat nasip KyuMin silahkan berdo'a ajahh supaya saya kagak bikin nie FF jadi sad end.. #EvilKumat

Buat alurnya kalo pas hanchul ke panti aq emg sengaja buat ceritanya begitu. Makasih yaa udah RnR.. Jangan pernah bosen buat nunggu nie FF yaa... :)

 **SuniaSunKyu137:** Pan biar gereget gituh kalo bawa2 yang laen.. Hehe... Gomawo say udah RnR... :)

 **Gyumin:** Ini udah dipanjangin yaa say... Makasih udah RnR... :)

 **PaboGirl:** Syukur dech kalo kalian dapet feel sadnya... Ini udah dilanjut yaa, jangan bosen2 buat nunggu nie FF yaa. Gomawo atas RnRnya... :)

 **Baby niz 137:** Ini udah update kilat pake geludug yaa.. Hehe... FF ny juga udah aku panjangin dikit jadi mudah2an kgk kecewa yee.. Gomawo udah RnR... :)

 **abilhikmah:** Kata siapa KyuMin bakal pisah #upss 0Pokokny d tunggu ajahh yaa lanjutannya. Gomawo atas RnR nya...

Pokoknya gomawo buat semua yang udah RnR... Jangan pernah bosen buat nunggu nif FF abal... Apa segini masih pendek...?


End file.
